


Grim Reapers Garden

by fairy_queen_titania2514, The_sun_and_the_moon



Category: Orginal
Genre: Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_queen_titania2514/pseuds/fairy_queen_titania2514, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_sun_and_the_moon/pseuds/The_sun_and_the_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is the story of a boy and a girl...with a clock, and that for all purpose and hopes.....would soon fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grim Reapers Garden

We grim reapers are supposed to be the staple image of death. Reap the souls of people who die and continue on with life. Yet....it isn't always like that. I learned that from a friend of mine. He was unlike any other reaper i met. In fact....this story is about him and the person he ended up trying to save instead. This isn't a fairy tale with some dumb happy ending. It's just....an ending. So sit down and enjoy the story of the boy that tried to make a difference


End file.
